nashvillefandomcom-20200215-history
Season Three
Season Three of Nashville premiered on ABC on September 24, 2014 and will conclude, officially, on May 13, 2015. Cast Main Cast *Connie Britton as Rayna Jaymes (15/22) *Hayden Panettiere as Juliette Barnes (14/22) *Clare Bowen as Scarlett O'Connor (15/22) *Eric Close as Teddy Conrad (12/22) *Charles Esten as Deacon Claybourne (15/22) *Jonathan Jackson as Avery Barkley (15/22) *Sam Palladio as Gunnar Scott (15/22) *Chris Carmack as Will Lexington (13/22) *Lennon Stella as Maddie Conrad (13/22) *Maisy Stella as Daphne Conrad (12/22) *Oliver Hudson as Jeff Fordham (13/22) *Will Chase as Luke Wheeler (13/22) Guest Stars *Laura Benanti as Sadie Stone (13/22) *Chaley Rose as Zoey Dalton (8/22) *Aubrey Peeples as Layla Grant (13/22) *Brette Taylor as Pam York (5/22) *Alexa PenaVega as Kiley Brenner (3/22) *Derek Hough as Noah West (4/22) *Mykelti Williamson as Terrence George (3/22) *Ed Amatrudo as Glenn Goodman (6/22) *David Alford as Bucky Dawes (11/22) *Judith Hoag as Tandy Hampton (4/22) *Christina Aguilera as Jade St. John (/22) *Kyle Dean Massey as Kevin Bicks (1/22) *Luke Bryan as Himself (1/22) Episodes Major Events These were the main events during Season 3: *Juliette tried to make amends with Avery after he learned of her one-night stand with Jeff Fordham but he told her he never wanted to see her again. *Juliette auditioned for the role in a Patsy Cline biopic and broke down. She attempted to cut her hair and a doctor was called. She later discovered that she was pregnant and suspected it was Jeff's. *Rayna thought hard about who she would marry and told Luke that Deacon had proposed to her. He punched Deacon before he was about to take the stage at the Bluebird. Rayna ultimately chose Luke, telling Deacon she couldn't marry him. *Layla was still in shock about Will's confession and they told the producer of their reality show that they wanted out but she showed them the footage of his confession, saying that the network wouldn't take too kindly to a gay cowboy. Layla later told him that she did not care about him, hated him, and would never forgive him. *Avery tagged along with Scarlett, who was heading home to Mississippi, but Gunnar attempted to stop her. *Maddie acted out her frustrations and accused Deacon for not fighting for her mother. He told her that he had proposed but she rejected him. *Juliette went to an ultrasound appointment and discovered that she was eight weeks pregnant, meaning that the baby wasn't Jeff's. *Zoey became jealous of Gunnar spending time with Scarlett but he asked her to move in with him. *Scarlett decided to stay in Nashville. * Gunnar's ex-girlfriend Kiley showed up and he later discovered that he was the father of her son, Micah. * Will and Layla's reality show premiered but it depicted both of them in a bad light. * Avery found out that he was the father of Juliette's baby. He wanted to be more involved in the child's life but told Juliette he was not getting back with her. * Kiley left town and decided to leave Micah in Gunnar and Zoey's care as her boyfriend did not want children. * Scarlett befriended a homeless man named Terry and later discovered that he was a well-known singer. She also found a photo of his family and he admitted that they had perished in a car crash. * Rayna discovered prenup papers in Luke's bag and questioned him about it. * Luke and Rayna were nominated for 11 CMA's apiece and Rayna went home with a win in all of her categories, and made Luke jealous when she thanked Deacon in one of her speeches. * Avery and Juliette discovered they were having a baby girl. His father did not take too kindly to her as he was familiar with her background. * Rayna met a journalist from "Rolling Stone" and revealed intimate details of her life with Deacon, after Maddie was caught kissing Luke's son Colt. * Will and Layla attempted to keep a low profile while their show aired and attended the Nashville winter music festival. Will attempted to seduce another gay man while Layla performed to a small crowd, impressing Jeff Fordham. The two of them later slept together. * Juliette suspected that Avery was seeing Sadie Stone and stalked him at the music festival. She discovered that he offered to produced her album, so she made her peace with Sadie and convinced her to work with Avery. * Rayna went to see Deacon and told him it was best that they did not contact each other again. * Zoey left Nashville. * Micah's maternal grandparents turned up and told Gunnar they were taking him away. Gunnar told them he was prepared to fight for custody and submitted a DNA test which concluded that he was actually Micah's uncle and he was the son of his brother Jason. * As Rayna and Luke's wedding approached she got concerned when he started making parenting decisions in regards to Maddie and Daphne behind her back. She decided to call off the wedding. * Deacon became depressed as the wedding loomed and took to drinking again. Scarlett found him unconscious and took him to the hospital, where doctors diagnosed him with cirrhosis of the liver and possible cancer. * Sadie's ex-husband showed up and gave her a black eye when she refused to talk to him. * Layla continued her correspondence with Jeff and when Will spotted them together at a Christmas party he told Jeff to put an end to it. Jeff rejected her advances and gave her some pills to calm her down. He and Will later discovered her lifeless body in the pool. * Juliette asked Avery to move in with her as she was worried that their child would start asking questions if they were living separately. He was initially reluctant but after phoning his mother visited Juliette. She thought he didn't want to be part of their child's life but was shocked when he proposed to her instead. She accepted and they married in a small ceremony. * Layla was rushed to hospital but pulled through. Jeff told Gina that he could cancel the reality show and Will decided to give Layla the divorce she was seeking. * Rayna tried to deal with the aftermath of calling off the wedding while Luke ran over the cake with his car and decided to send her the receipts for the wedding. He later planned a concert for his fans outside his house. Earlier in the day, he barged into Deacon's house looking for Rayna, and the two had a bust-up when Luke passed a derogatory comment about Rayna. * Juliette and Avery settled into married life but fought over a chair that he moved in with his belongings. He later found it in the baby room next to the cot with a note from Juliette. * Gunnar was embroiled in a custody battle with Micah's grandparents and later admitted to Micah that he wasn't his father but his uncle. Upset, Micah decided to return home with his grandparents. * Scarlett offered to give Deacon part of her liver after the doctors ran some tests but she proved not to be a match. * Rayna visited Deacon and admitted she still loved him but needed time to get over Luke. Deacon told her to take all the time she needed. * Sadie bought herself a gun to protect herself from her ex-husband. Episode List Albums released in or during the Season *Christmas With Nashville * The Music of Nashville (Season 3, Volume 1) Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Content